For general people of normal physical functions, it is a plain and simple job to put socks on their feet; however, for the elderly suffering from e.g., vertebral wound or stiff joint illness, to successfully bend down and complete sock wearing actions without other people's help sometimes may become very difficult. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to resolve this issue by developing a new type of sock wearing frame structure to assist a patient in wearing socks.
With regards to this, the inventors of the present invention have devoted a great amount of efforts in considering and designing an innovative structure according to long-term professional knowledge as well as numerous researches and improvements to provide the present invention.